1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the art of electrical connector, and more especially, to an electrical connector with depressible contact, the depressible contact is stably retained in the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector generally comprises a dielectric housing and some conductive contacts secured in the dielectric housing, the dielectric housing retain the conductive contacts in certain position. Some modules with conductive contacts secured in a dielectric housing is manufactured by a process called insert molding, however, when the conductive contacts density is low, the insert molding process is not preferred, the conductive contacts is usually insert into a pre-molded dielectric housing.
Some electrical connectors comprise compressible conductive contacts, a typical compressible conductive contact generally defines a plurality of bends to gain a good elasticity, this kind of conductive contact has a good elasticity, so it is easy to be deform. When inserting, a this kind of conductive contact is difficult to align with the contact passage in the dielectric housing due to the deformation, as a result, the yield rate of this kind electrical connector is low. An example of electrical connector with depressible contacts inserted into dielectric housing can be seen in Japanese patent application publication No. 2000-331732 published on Nov. 30, 2000.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.